A Different Type of Camp
by Anna Mari
Summary: After Camp Green Lake, the boys of D-Tent decide to kick back and relax before going back to school in September. But when Squid's Uncle Larry invites him and his friends to go back to camp, harsh words and feelings come out. They end up going anyway. Int
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Squid walked to his house, accompanied by X-ray and Armpit. They had gotten out of Camp Green Lake just a couple weeks ago. Now, they were all walking to his house. "It seems like yesterday I was shovelin' dirt." X-ray said, with a ring of happiness in his voice. "Yeah, I know what your saying man, but we've been out for three weeks now." Armpit said. Squid found the keys in his pocket and opened the door. His cat named Fish was sleeping near the door, batheing in the sun. He scatted him away. "Shoo Fish. Move from the door." The cat continued sleeping. "Ah what the heck. Stay if ya wanna get stepped on." X-ray and Armpit threw off their shoes and followed Squid to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door, and grabbed three Coke's. He threw one at X-ray, then Armpit. "Man, your phone's ringin'." stated Armpit. Squid made a dash for the phone, and picked it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hello Alan." Squid's face brightened up. "Hey Uncle Larry. Haven't heard from ya in a long time." he said, with a half smile on his face. Uncle Larry was the coolest uncle ever allowed to walk on earth. He loved his uncle, even though he would never say it. "I know son. You've been at camp for a long time." "It's been forever." "Yeah, but I have some news for ya." Alan straightened up. Maybe he was coming down. Was that the news? Or could Squid go up to Canada and visit him? "What?" "Well I have a small camp here. I'm planning a little retreat kind of thing here for some kids about your age. Do you want to come along?" Alan's face light up like a bulb, but he turned around so his friends couldn't see. "Are you serious?" "Yeah, you can invite up to ten people." "I'm only gonna invite 7." "That's fine. I'll pay for their tickets. You'll be spending two months in beautiful Bristsh Columbia. We are going white water rafting, hiking, and a whole lot of other things." "Sounds cool." Uncle Larry chuckled. "I thought you would like the thought." "But Uncle Larry, who else is comin'?" "Oh my friend's daughter, her cousin and three more girls." Alan's mouth now dropped open. Five girls and eight guys? This was gonna be great. "Oh ok. I'm gonna go and tell the guys about this." "Fine son. I'll call you in two days with reservations and everything. I'll even fly there and pick you all up." "Wow, thanks Uncle Larry." "Anytime. Bye son." "Bye." Squid hanged up the phone, and ran into the kitchen. "Hey guys, guess where we're going?" "Where?" Armpit asked, taking his eyes off the package of Krispy Kreme doughnuts on the table. "We're going to Canada." "What?" X-ray said, confused. "My Uncle invited me and the guys to his camp in British Columbia. The D-Tent boys are all going." "But we just got back." Armpit said, staring at the package again. Squid shrugged. "So? Do you want to go or not?" "I don't know man. I kinda need to stay here for awhile." "My Uncle's rich and there's gonna be girls." X-ray shot up out of his chair. "On the other hand, maybe it won't be so bad." Squid looked over at Armpit, who was still eyeing the box, hungrily. "Have one Armpit." He grabbed the box, and devoured the 5 doughnuts left in 1 minute flat.

In B.C, Uncle Larry was heading to Elizabeth Jordan's house, his best friend. He couldn't wait a minute longer to tell Elizabeth the good news. He banged on the door. "Hello. Let me in guys." Safiya, Elizabeth's 17 year old daughter, answered the door. "Hey Larry." she said, casually. "Hello Safi." She closed the door and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. "Lizzi, where are you?" he hollered through the house. "I'm in here." she said, her calm voice coming from the kitchen. He could tell she was making something. He saw her standing in her apron, mixing cookie dough. Her short black hair was covered in a white bandana. Her glossy, captavationg green eyes concentrated hard on mixing the dough. Her tiny waist spun and around, trying to find things. Larry smiled. He had loved this woman since they were in highschool. But he had never told her how he felt. She found her love with another man by the name of Mitch Jordan. But he died, so she was now a 39 year old widow, her and Safiya trying to make it on their own. She twirled around, smiling at Larry. "Hello Larry. You startled me. Standing there all that time and not saying anything." "Sorry." he said, grinning. "I have news about camp." "Oh really?" said Lizzi, seeming very interested. "Tell me everything."

From the stairs Safiya listened to Larry and her mother's conversation about camp. Afer hearing everything, she went back to her room where her friends Shu, Raquel and Christine were. Her cousin, Lavender was also there. Shu was talking to her friends from China on MSN, Raquel and Christine were flipping through a magazine, and Lavender was reading a letter from her boyfriend, Scott. "Guys, we're going to camp with 8 boys." Everyone shot up, except for Shu who didn't care for boys. "Really?" Christine squealed. "Yeah. Seems someone is extremely happy." Raquel said, rolling her eyes. "Too bad I'm taken by Scottie." Lavender said, resting her head on Safiya's pillow. Safiya rolled her eyes and jumped on her cousin, who shrieked in surprise. "Safie." she whined. "Calm down girl. It's not like I killed you." Safiya looked at Shu, who was giggling at something on the screen. Safiya walked over to the screen and looked. There was a picture of a guy kissing some girl. "Shu, why are you laughing like a silly school girl?" she asked. "It's so cute." she said, still laughing. Safiya looked at Shu in disgust, then turned around to face the rest of the girls. "So do you know anything of the boys?" Lavender asked. "Well Larry's nephew, Alan is one of them and his 7 friends. They were at some juvie camp for a long time, and Larry wants him to visit for two months." "We are gonna hike for 2 months?" Christine said, her mouth wide open. "Uh yeah. That's why it's called summer camp." Raquel said. Christine shook her head and continued reading the magazine. "This should be fun." Lavender said. "Even though I got Scottie." "Oh shut up before I tackle you again."

Around supper, the girls left Safiya's house, except for Lavender. She was going to spend the night at her cousin's house. They rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where the pizza they ordered sat on the table. Three boxes of cheese pizza. "Thanks Mom." Safiya said. She took a box, while her cousin took the other one. They brought it downstairs into the basement where the TV. was. A huge 52' inch Panasonic TV with satellite. "Well let's see what's on." Lavender said. She placed her pizza on a table near the couch, and also Safiya's. Safiya flipped through the channels. Seeing that A Cinderella Story was on, she asked her cousin if she wanted to watch it. She put it on, and grabbed some Coke from the mini fridge. She flopped herself beside Lavender on the couch, and watched the movie with her. When it was done, they cleaned up and headed upstairs to Safiya's room. They listened to music and surfed the net, until midnight, whish was when they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Safiya and her cousin started packing. Since Safiya was an expert on hiking, she was done packing in less than an hour, but her cousin was having some trouble. She was trying to pack an unusual shape into her bag.

"What the hell is that Lavvie?" Safiya asked her cousin, eyeing the object.

"Oh it's a box of letters from Scottie." Safiya groaned.

"What?" her cousin asked, looking up at her innocently as if she had done nothing wrong.

"I swear you are too obsessed with…him." She said in disgust. Lavender gasped.

"I am not! I just like him a lot." Safiya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Whatever, I don't give a damn about it anymore." Safiya stormed out of her room, and downstairs to the basement to grab sleeping bags. She walked back upstairs in a huff, and threw them on the bed.

"I'm done. Are you?" she asked her cousin, with an angry voice.

"Almost. I just need to pack this teddy bear that Scottie gave me." Safiya flung herself on the beanbag chair, and exhaled deeply.

"Just stick it in your sleeping bag. Don't you remember we sowed on little pockets in the thing?"

"Oh yeah." Her cousin said, suddenly remembering. She stuck it into the pocket. "Ok, I'm done." Safiya jumped up.

"Good, cause breakfast is ready. Mom made her famous waffles with chocolate chips in them."

"Really?" Lavender squealed.

"Hell ya. I'm surprised that you couldn't smell them."

While the girls bustled downstairs, Larry was just leaving the house. He had told Lizzi that he was going to pick up the boys after getting their rooms ready.

"Remember I'm coming for them at 9:00 am sharp tomorrow morning, ok Lizzi?" She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her into a hug.

"Be careful." She said.

"I'll be ok. I'll see you later. Tell the girls." Larry said as he walked out the door. Just a few seconds after he left, Safiya and Lavender came bouncing down the stairs.

"Mom, can we go for a swim later?" asked Safiya, grabbing an apple from the table.

"Sure." Said her mother. She placed a plate of waffles on the table. "Eat girls. Don't just sit and stare." The girls each grabbed 4 waffles, loading them with syrup. In no more than 5 minutes, they had devoured the waffles and licked the syrup clean off the plate. "I'm guessing you were hungry." Safiya's mom said, shaking her head.

"Hell ya." Both girls said.

Back in Green Lake, Texas, Squid and his friends waited at Squid's house for Squid's uncle Larry. Earlier that day, they had been talking about what they thought they could expect from going to Canada, and what to expect of the girls.

"I heard Canadians say 'eh' a lot. It's like their signature." Caveman said.

"They also end their sentences like questions, even if it's a statement." Added Magnet.

"And, they're all hicks. Country bumpkins. That's what my dad called them." Zig-Zag said, his frosty blue eyes looking everywhere.

"Well whatever Canadians are, I hope the girls are hot." Squid mumbled.

"Wh..at did he s…ay?" asked Twitch.

"He said he wants them girls to be hot." X-ray replied.

Just then, Squid saw a blue rental truck drive up into his driveway. Inside the truck was a man and his Uncle. Squid walked over to the truck, while his uncle came out. "Hey son." Said his Uncle. Squid smiled. "Hey Uncle. Are we leaving now?" he asked. "Yeah. Tell your friends to grab their bags and dump them in the back. I'm gonna tell your mother we're going now." Larry headed back to the house, while Squid told the guys to grab their stuff.

"How we all supposed to fit?" asked Armpit.

"I guess some go in the back and three in the truck." Squid guessed.

"Zero, Twitch and me will go in the back. We're the smallest." Caveman said. The three crawled into the back while the others climbed into the back of the truck.

"Do you all fit?" asked Larry. The boys nodded. "Good. Now after getting off this truck, I'm going to fly you to BC, then to my place."

"I thought we were going to Canada." Zig-Zag said, looking at Larry.

"You fag. BC is in Canada asshole." Armpit reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

Zero shook his head, and continued to look out the window. They drove off for the airport, loaded their stuff into Larry's plane, then headed off to BC, for excitement, adventure fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day after sleeping in Larry's house for the night, the D-Tent boys and Larry drove to pick the girls. There was an icy silence in the bus that Larry owned. The only form of noise was Armpit snoring in the back seat, and X-ray groaning every once in awhile. Finally they reached the house. Larry parked right in front and called all the boys off. "Armpit get your sorry ass off the fucking seat." Gripped X-ray. Armpit continued snoring. Twitch jumped off his seat and beside Armpit, accidentally losing balance and falling on top of him. He shrieked.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"We're here." Said X-ray.

Armpit got out of his seat and headed off the bus with the rest of the boys. They saw Larry walking into the house.

"Should we follow him?" asked Caveman.

"I don't know." Zig-Zag said, shrugging his shoulders.

Squid started to head off the bus, the other boys following him. They did not walk inside, instead they just stood at the doorway peering in.

"Zig-Zag you know that staring in people's houses ain't right?" Caveman asked him.

"It's ok. They know we're here." He said.

"Guys it's ok. You can come in. The girls are getting their stuff." Larry said, his voice coming from the kitchen.

They all walked into the hallway of the two- story house. From the outside you would never guess it was that big, but it was. The hallway was as long as a school hall. They all made their way into the living room, which was at the end of the hallway and sat down. At that moment, Larry and a lady they have never seen before walked into the living room.

"Boys, this is Elizabeth Jordan, the mother of one of the girls that are coming." He said, obviously proud. All the boys said hello to her, except Zero who just nodded in her direction.

"Are they ready?" Larry asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. They have been ready since 8:30 this morning. I wonder what's taking so long."

Listening from the stairs, the girls sat waiting for the right moment to make their appearance.

"This is so stupid." Raquel said. "Why don't we just go downstairs? It's not like we're some famous celebrity making a appearance you know."

"I'm not going." Shu said, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll go first then." Safiya said. She started to walk down the stairs, not caring what the guys thought of her. After all, they were here to hike, right? Not pick up guys or vice-versa.

"Ah there's one." Larry said, addressing Safiya. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Hey Larry. The girls are all set to go." She said.

Squid looked at Safiya closely. She had black hair like her mom's, except her's was longer, to her midback and wavy. It was tied up in a high ponytail, with a bandana around the scrunchie. Her eyes were a light green, almost looking blue. They looked serene, thoughtful and captivating. They were focused on all the boys, looking them over one at a time. She wore a tight green tank top, a long beige vest that fell just below her butt, and cargo capris. She also had on hiking boots that were brown and high socks. She appeared to know more about hiking than anyone in the room.

"Boys this is Safiya Jordan, Elizabeth's 17 year old daughter. Safiya this is Alan, my nephew, Theodore, Rex, Hextor, Ricky, Brian, Jose and Stanley." They all said hi and she just smiled at them.

"Where's them other girls?" Rex asked her, impatiently.

"They are listening by the stairs." She said. "Guys, come on out. There's nothing to hide from." Quickly, the girls rushed down the stairs and bundled into the living room.

"Well, here they are." She said, pointing to them.

"Ok, good. How about you girls introduce yourselves?" Larry said, winking at Elizabeth, who shook her head and chuckled.

A short girl with ravishing red hair stepped out from the line of girls. Her green eyes that were the same as Safiya's shone. They were bouncing all over the place, filled with content. Her hair was in pigtails under a white hat. She wore blue sweatpants, a long white t-shirt and a blue sweatshirt tied around her waist.

"I'm Lavender." She said.

The next girl was tall. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. It swished with her as she took a few steps forward. Her eyes showed her quick thinking and smart personality. She wore the same outfit as Lavender, except her's was red. She looked like she was Spanish.

"My name's Raquel."

After Raquel came a rather happy looking girl. She looked just as bright and bubbly as Lavender, except she appeared to look more mature. Her straight brown hair was layered and worn down. Her brown eyes sparkled and glimmered, glossy as the sea. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with black capris.

"Christine." She said.

The last girl stood behind Raquel, trying not to be seen. She giggled madly as Raquel pushed her forward. Her black hair whipped around her face, as she spun everywhere. Her brown eyes looked downward, trying not to look at the curious boys. She wore a yellow t-shirt, brown hiking boots and pants. They could tell that she was from Asian background.

"Hello. I am Shu." She said, waving to the boys madly.

"Awww she's cute." Said magnet. Shu laughed and hid behind Raquel again.

'Well, we're off." Larry said. "Boys, help the girls with their stuff. Eagerly Twitch jumped off the couch, and bounced over to Lavender.

"Wh..ere's your ba..bag?" he asked her. She giggled.

"I'll show you." She said, leading him to the stairway where all the bags lay. He picked up the one she pointed to and made his way with it out to the bus.

"Don't worry Lizzi. I'll keep them safe." Larry assured her.

"I'm not worried. Have fun girls." Safiya ran to her mom and gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks for letting me go mom. And don't worry, I'll watch out for Lavender."

"You're a good cousin Safie." Her mother said, tucking a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Now go before they leave you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the girls got their stuff and put them on the bus they were set to go. At first Safiya and Lavender sat together, but during the three hour bus ride, things began to change. The boys were all sitting at the back while the girls sat in the front. Larry noticed the gender segregation and called Alan up to the front of the bus.

"Yeah Larry?" Squid asked his Uncle, not knowing what he wanted.

"I want you and the boys to talk to the girls." He stated, his eyes still focused on the road.

"But their girls."

"You make it sound like they have a disease."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe they want to talk about girls stuff."

"Well you'll all be together for awhile hiking. This is a perfect opportunity for you all to get to know each other." Squid pondered this statement for a few seconds. "Actually Alan, go sit back down. I know what I'm gonna do." Squid listened to his Uncle and went to sit beside X-ray again.

"What'd he want?" X-ray asked.

'Nothing."

Behind X-ray and Squid, Twitch sat staring at Lavender who was talking with her cousin. His thoughts were completely focused on her and nothing else. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to sit beside her but he was too shy. He was afraid of being rejected by her.

"Just go." Caveman urged him. Twitch shook his head. At that moment Safiya stood up from her seat and sat in the seat directly across from Twitch.

"Hey Brian. Hey Stanley." She said. Caveman replied back but Twitch still stared at Lavender. Safiya followed his eyes over to her and back to him.

"Aw someone's got a crush." She mocked in a childish voice. Twitch started blushing.

'Why don't you just go talk to her? She ain't gonna hurt ya." He shook his head.

"He's kind of chicken shit." Caveman admitted.

"I see. Well they are being boring up their so I decided to come over here and see what's up." Caveman shrugged.

"Nothing is really going on." He said.

"Hey Caveman, pass me some candy." Armpit demanded for behind him.

"I told ya Pit, I ate it all." He said.

"What's with the nicknames?' Safiya asked.

"What do you mean?" Magnet asked who was sitting with Armpit.

'Well what's all your nicknames?" she asked, rephrasing her question.

"Well I'm Caveman. Brian is Twitch. That's Armpit and Magnet. Alan is Squid and Rex is X-ray. Hector is Zero and Ricky is Zig-Zag."

"Ok I get it now." Safiya said, smiling. Safiya turned around to see Shu standing in the isle beside her. "Hey Shu."

"Hi. Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure." She got out of the seat and let Shu slide in.

"How old are you Shu?" Magnet asked.

"16. I move from China last year. My English not good." She said.

"Aw she's so adorable. Such a cutie." Magnet mocked. Shu giggled.

"Typical Shu. Saying your English ain't good. God girl, you've been here for 7 months and we all can understand you."

"Really?" Shu said, squealing. "It's only because you help me learn English. Thank you." Shu reached over and hugged Safiya, who hugged her in return.

"Your welcome."

From the front, Larry started yelling. "Kids I think we all should play a game."

"What kind of game?" X-ray asked. "I don't wanna be playing some game for kids half my age."

"No, it's not like that Rex. It's just to let you guys get to know each other more. How about Safiya starts? Say four things about yourself."

"Well my name's Safiya Rain Jordan, I'm 17, my cousin is Lavender and I'm a expert hiker."

"Then I'm gonna tag onto you like a pin girl cause I can't hike or nothing." Armpit complained.

"Don't worry Armpit. You'll be ok. Stick with me and not the guys, and you'll be fine."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"Shu go next."

"Ok. I am Shu Cheng, I am 16 and from China. And I love Pooh." The boys looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Poo? You like poo?" Zig-Zag questioned.

'Idiot. She likes Pooh bear not crap." Squid said.

"Anyways moving on."

"Well I'm Raquel Molina. I'm 17, Spanish and people say I'm very blunt."

"Raquel, that's a understatement. You are not blunt. You are extremely blunt." Christine said.

"I am not. I just tell it how it is. And if you continue to sit on your leg like that, you'll feel like pins and needles." Christine sighed.

"See what I mean?" The boys chuckled and Safiya shook her head.

"My name is Lavender, I'm 15, I love my cousin and Australia."

"Aw really Lavvie, you don't have to say that. Your only saying it cause it's true right?" Safiya mocked.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Well I'm Christine Krkljus, I'm 16, Yugoslavian and"

"She's an obsessive boy freak." Raquel finished. Christine gasped.

"I am not."

They started arguing for awhile on who was right and wrong.

"Guys hold up. It's pointless to argue. And besides your disturbing the nature. Listen to those birds chirping, smell the fresh air." Everyone stopped to take a breather.

'It smells like gas to me." Zig-Zag said after a moment of silence.

"I should slap you across the face Zig." Squid said. "Why you always saying stupid things and such man?"

"But really, it smells like gas."

"Just quit while your ahead ok Zig?" Safiya said. "Don't argue with Squid or I'll leave you in the wilderness where bears will come and eat you alive." Zig-Zag cowered in the corner of the chair, sliping under the seat.

"I think you might actually do that."

"Dude, I'm joking."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well kids, amazingly we're here already. Didn't take as long as I thought." Larry said. All the kids looked outside. They saw trees and bushes, shrubs and lots of green. There was also a cabin.

"Come on, let's get our things."


End file.
